


Peace For Him

by brightlikeloulou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Ben Solo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Husbands, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker meet their grandson.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 246





	Peace For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for family feels okay?

There was something calming, but also incredibly unnerving about hospitals Obi-Wan thought as they walked through the halls, Anakin eagerly scanning the numbers on the doors as they passed them. He didn’t know what it was, the quiet combined with the scent of chemicals or the bustling of nurses, or occasionally looking through an open door to see someone smiling with family members, or appearing to be days away from death. 

A nurse smiles as they pass, Obi-Wan can see through the smile. She looks exhausted; he often hears that nurses work long, painful shifts, especially in the ward they’re in now. The maternity ward. He can only imagine the number of things that can and do go wrong every few minutes. He doesn’t think he could handle a job like that. 

He’d spoken to Luke, who was already in the room, only minutes previous and he knew that everything was fine, they were both healthy, but he couldn’t stop the irrational fear that he felt heavy in his gut until he saw it for himself. He knows Anakin’s feelings are similar. 

As if on cue, he feels a hand take his and squeeze. Looking up, he’s met with his husband already smiling down at him, warm and soft, and so familiar. God Obi-Wan loves him. He’s older now, they both are, faces creasing with wrinkles and streaks of grey making their way through Obi-Wan’s auburn hair, but still just touching Anakin’s temples. He will be beautiful until the day he dies. 

“It’s okay,” Anakin whispers like he’s afraid to disturb the silence. 

Fuck, Obi-Wan loves him. 

“I know,” He says, voice unsurprisingly shaky, but he refuses to acknowledge that his eyes are stinging, “I just need to see them,” 

“Soon, love, I think they’re just a few bends away,” Anakin says, and they pause for just a moment, long enough for Anakin to grab hold of his hip and bend down to place a sweet kiss against his lips. 

They break apart, and Anakin doesn’t complain when Obi-Wan rests against him for several moments before retaking his hand and continuing on their trek.

“There it is,” Anakin says a few moments later, tugging on Obi-Wan’s hand as he almost speeds up to a jog to reach the room labeled with the number that Luke had texted them. Luke’s apartment was much closer to the hospital than their home, so it was no surprise he’d arrived first. Obi-Wan suspected that he had sat in the waiting room all of Leia’s short labour anyway, despite Han telling them all that she didn’t want guests until she said so. Obi-Wan didn’t blame him, he would have been sat there with him if Anakin hadn’t stopped him. 

Anakin knocks on the door softly when they reach it, not to disturb either Leia or the babe were they asleep. 

It squeaks open seconds later, and Obi-Wan feels like he could cry and throw up.

Luke, the one to open it, is all broad smiles and messy hair as he pulls Anakin into a hug like he hadn’t seen him only days ago. Obi-Wan bypasses their son with a pet to his waist, unable to wait any longer as he ducks around them and further into the room. Luke hadn’t just given him a grandchild, after all. 

He swallows around the lump in his throat when his eyes land on the hospital bed, both Leia and Han sat in it. Leia looks exhausted but beautiful as always, and she holds a little bundle in her arms. He knows he’s crying now, but he can’t bring himself to care as he steps closer. 

“Hi, dad,” She whispers, her smile full and happy, her eyes tired. 

“Are you alright… are they?” He chokes out as he steps closer, and he feels a hand on his hip that he knows by touch alone is Anakin’s. 

Leia nods, shifting slightly, and a coo comes from the bundle, “We’re just fine,” she says, tilts her head to kiss Han’s forehead, who’s resting against her shoulder and looking down entranced at their child. 

He reaches the bed finally, and his hands almost itch as he reaches out, “May I?” he asks, shaky and weak. 

Leia laughs, smiling even wider and beckons him down, placing the baby into his arms with ease when he bends down. Han looks like he wants to protest at the baby being moved away from him, but Obi-Wan doesn’t take it personally, reminding himself not to hog the babe for too long before giving them back to the new parents. 

The gasp that falls from Obi-Wan’s lips as the baby is finally in his arms is quiet, and his lips tremble, arms curling around the bundle protectively, and he can feel a tear trickle down his cheek when his eyes finally land on the baby’s face. Anakin’s arms wind around his waist; his head rests against his own to get his own look at the baby, hand cradling the edge of the bundle. 

“It’s a boy,” Han tells them before they can even ask, “Ben Solo,”

“Ben, that’s perfect,” Anakin says, warm breath fluttering against Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

“Hello, Ben,” Obi-Wan whispers as he takes in the baby’s face, still pink, perfectly chubby cheeks, pouty lips. He squirms slightly and then settles, eyes cracking open to reveal light brown. He’s perfect, so utterly perfect, and Obi-Wan’s heart aches with it. 

Anakin breaks away from them slightly, moving to the bed to lean down and hug Leia, press kisses to her cheeks, but Obi-Wan can’t tear his eyes of his grandson. He’d been waiting for this moment since Leia had first announced she was pregnant seven months ago, and now it was here, and it was so overwhelming. 

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Luke says, standing beside him now and leaning down to make ridiculous cooing sounds at Ben, and Obi-Wan laughs softly, it sounds almost like a sob. 

“Yes, he is, absolutely adorable,” He replies, rocking Ben back and forth gently, never taking his eyes from his face, and his eyes start to flutter, soon to be off to sleep. 

“Think I could have a hold now, love?” Anakin asks minutes later when Luke’s sat down on the guest chair, Han’s got his phone out, no doubt spreading the news, and Leia appears to be trying her hardest not to sleep. 

Obi-Wan, for the first time, tears his eyes away from Ben’s face to his husband’s, finds a gentle smile. Obi-Wan nods, and though it physically pains him to hand Ben over, he’s Anakin’s grandson too, “Watch his head, darling,” he says as he transfers the baby into Anakin’s waiting arms. 

“I know how to hold a baby, Obi-Wan,” Anakin lectures him, but his voice is light and his face so happy. 

With Ben out of his arms, Obi-Wan takes several moments to calm himself and then steps over to Leia. She smiles up at him tiredly and welcomes him when he takes her into his arms and presses a kiss to his temple. 

“I’m so proud of you, Leia,” he whispers, and he sounds broken, “He’s amazing. Absolutely amazing,” 

They part, and she nods, wiping at his wet eyes for him and kissing his cheek. He’s reminded what a lucky man he is. 

“Alright, you’re on your first babysitting duty, I’m about to pass out,” she tells him, and with the help of him and Han, gets laid down comfortably on the bed, slipping into unconsciousness quickly as she allowed the exhaustion to overtake her. 

Obi-Wan slips back to Anakin, leaning against him and using his index finger to gently trace Ben’s cheek, and he’s amazed at how soft his skin is. Anakin presses a kiss to his temple, and Obi-Wan returns it to his jaw. 

He loves his family so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are loved & inspire me to write more! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr @iiloulouii


End file.
